tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Delora d'Zarnagon
| faction= | ageoftga= }} Delora d'Zarnagon née Veer is a member of the House of Veer and a famous singer in Remonton who was known from her leading role in the opera Rusokan and Abseria. She eventually fell in love with and married the demon Omaroch d'Zarnagon and became the mother of Kareth and Refan. However, Derak's rogues, who had been sent by the Clergy of Mardük, attacked the family one day when Omaroch was away. Delora was raped and struck down, and her sons were separated. News of her demise would shape the lives of her husband and sons for years to come. However, she survived the ordeal and eventually ended up as a performer under the alias of Silk with her daughter and bard apprentice Velvet among the Blue Dragon pirates in Shipwreck Cove. Following the Catastrophe that led to the Fourth Age, Delora settled into Alexandria in Zion where she worked as a healer. Biography Third Age Early Years Born to the Cardia-worshipping House of Veer in Remonton, Delora Veer inherited her singing voice from her parents and eventually grew into a famous Remonian bard who performed in various prestigious operas, most notably Rusokan and Abseria where she sang the leading soprano part of Abseria to high acclaim and became a famous prima donna. As was the custom among those with bardic training in Remon, she used a stage name while performing, settling on the alias of Silk even though her true idenity was well known among nobles who knew the House of Veer well. Darkness Within Dark Stranger :See: Darkness Within During the events of Darkness Within, one of Delora's performances ended up having a surprise twist when a dark stranger in brown robes descended from the ceiling and kidnapped her after she had finished the love duet "Dawn of Hope" at the end of the Rusokan and Abseria opera. She also witnessed the death of her brother Gerard Veer in the hands of a mysterious assassin and blamed her equally mysterious kidnapper for it. The kidnapper, who turned into a winged demon and introduced himself as Omaroch d'Zarnagon, fled from the crime scene with Delora and eventually took her to a safe location where he tried to calm her down, which was easily said than done considering his horrific appearance was enough to make Delora nearly faint from shock. Delora was less than pleased about being carried by what she deemed a monster, and she eventually made Omaroch snap. Omaroch's demonic instincts took over and he raped Delora, thinking that it would make her relax. However, Delora now saw herself as defiled and realized she could never return home to her strict parents who would never accept her back because she had been tainted by the presence of a child of Mardük such as Omaroch. She was shaken and quietly asked if she could follow Omaroch around because she had nowhere else to go. Despite Omaroch's objections he eventually ended up taking her with him. Omaroch took her to meet with the rest of his companions who were Aramien Bitterleaf, Daventhalas de Mont Hault and young Jonathan Ferron and explained to them the Fire Lizards' plans. Delora learned that the motley crew was trying to stop that rogue group of knights from plunging Remon into chaos. Aramien convinced Omaroch to follow the rest of the group to Folsworth Woods to stop the Fire Lizards as well as the known dark elf rebel Egendaul Korath. Along the way the group was attacked by the bloodthirsty sisters Larosa and Tedia, and Omaroch ordered the others to flee while he remained behind to battle and eventually beat them. When Omaroch returned, Delora noticed that the look in his eyes had changed. He now looked ashamed for some reason and apologized for taking advantage of her. Delora didn't know what to think but she still couldn't find it in her to forgive him for what he had done even after he explained that it was common among demons to forcibly sleep with the other. She just couldn't understand what she deemed a repulsive culture and she was even more confused by travelling around with people who deemed it alright to actually work for a demon like Omaroch. Nevertheless Delora had a sense of adventure as she grew intrigued by the group and wanted to learn more about the Fire Lizards and the Dragon Diamond, so she followed the fellowship around for now. Battle in the Ruined Kingdom Omaroch's group spent years hunting for the Fire Lizards and slaying them one by one in every corner of the world, each time barely preventing their vile plans while gaining valuable allies and friends such as Sullena. During this time Omaroch and Delora grew closer and eventually fell in love despite their earlier animosity and awkwardness. It was eventually Delora who grew to understand demon way of thinking and saw past that to the person who Omaroch really was. She realized humans and demons weren't so different after all and that maybe she could help build a bridge between their worlds. She defrosted Omaroch and turned him into a better person who now fully committed himself to not only saving the world but also taking care of her and learning more about humanity from her. Delora gave birth to their son, Kareth d'Zarnagon, and remained by Omaroch's side as the group hurried to put an end to the last of the Fire Lizards. During this time the Order of the Black Rose had set its sights on Omaroch and wished to use him as a pawn. However, Omaroch ignored their remarks and even slew their operatives who tried to hinder his progress, thus gaining a new, dangerous enemy which, as it later turned out, had in fact used its operative to murder Delora's brother Gerard. Omaroch was mainly worried about the Fire Lizard leader Kaaf, though, who by that time had finally gotten the Dragon Diamond and the ancient artifacts together with which the remaining Fire Lizards tried to resurrect the dark dragon Frazzn'korth. Omaroch and his companions hurried to the Ruined Kingdom in Remon to confront Kaaf once they heard of his plans to resurrect the Dark Dragon. To their horror they discovered that Kaaf was accompanied by crimson knight named Cedric Malak. It turned out that Malak had been behind the Fire Lizards' plans all along, staying in the shadows to prepare for the dragon's resurrection. During the ensuing battle Kaaf and many heroes lost their lives. Omaroch faced Malak who suddenly revealed his true identity: he was the demon Malakhia d'Zarnagon, Omaroch's father, and had taken the identity and guise of the real Malak to remain undetected. Omaroch's mother Nhrakate d'Zarnagon had banished Malakhia when he had tried to take over the Demon Realm. He had lost his memories and had wandered the world until he had regained his identity. Now that he recognized Omaroch as his son, he asked him to join him so that they could plunge the world into darkness together. However, Omaroch had learned to love the world and its people by now thanks to Delora's friendship and love and refused his father's offer. Emboldened by Delora's presence, he explained that friendship and love had given the mortals the power to defeat powerful foes such as Yurius and that Malakhia would never be able to subdue their will to live. This infuriated Malakhia who cast the final spell to set the Dark Dragon free. All seemed lost but then the young Ferron acted. He used his latent magical powers to stop Malakhia and thus avenge his father whom Malakhia had slain earlier. Vengeance filled the boy's heart with darkness, and he gave Omaroch enough time to attack the surprised Malakhia and plunge the demon's spirit into the Dragon Diamond, thus sealing Malakhia and the Dark Dragon seemingly permanently. The Ruined Kingdom suffered a tremendous earthquake, and Omaroch and his surviving companions Aramien, Daven, Delora, Ferron, Kareth, and Sullena barely survived the catastrophe. The group's long quest was finally over. They took Ferron to Ferron's family estate so that the boy could finally live a life of peace. However, they were unaware of the darkness which had entered the boy's heart during the battle. After farewells, Omaroch left Aramien, Daven and Sullena as well and returned with his family to start a new life of peace in Remonton. Distreyd Era Tragedy in the Family Although Malakhia's plans to unleash the Dark Dragon had been thwarted, other problems still remained. Delora's father Robert Veer was furious and wanted to slay Omaroch because he belived Omaroch had killed Gerard, but he failed in doing so. As if that wasn't enough, the Order of the Black Rose struck, intending to coerce Omaroch to work for them and tell them about the Dragon Diamond or they'd slay Delora and Kareth. This infuriated Omaroch who decided to travel to the Order's headquarters in Maar Sul City to put an end to the threats. Omaroch returned days later and quietly told Delora that he had dealt with the problem. Delora immediately guessed that her husband had slain the Order operatives. She told Omaroch to live a peaceful life from now on and no longer hurt anyone. They would live in secrecy and raise their children together. Delora eventually gave birth to their other son, Refan d'Zarnagon, but by that time racial tensions were running high in Remon and the family had to stay out of sight as both the Clergy of Cardia and the Clergy of Mardük would've slain them if they'd found out that a cleric of Cardia like Delora and a cleric of Mardük like Omaroch had put aside their differences and married in secret and also produced halfbreed offspring which was seen as blasphemy. They did what they could to keep the existence of demons a secret from the rest of Remon, hopin that they could live their lives without interference. Omaroch had to stay away from the family for their sake while he dealt with pursuers from various clergies who wanted to hunt him down. The last time he visited Delora was shortly after Refan's birth and he told Delora to lie low until he'd return. Delora promised to wait but that wait turned out to be a lengthy one: five years passed, and Omaroch didn't show up. This troubled Delora, and she worried for her husband's safety. She often sang to comfort herself but found some solace in the presence of her children who were now the only people she regularly interacted with apart from occasional visits from Sullena, the family's caretaker. However, the Clergy of Mardük learned about the location of Delora and her sons and sent the rogue Derak's gang to dispose of the family. Derak stormed in one night and brutally raped Delora in front of the boys. Kareth and Refan tried to protect their mother but in vain as the rogues overpowered them. The house was set on fire, and Derak took Kareth with him in order to sell him to slave traders. Sullena appeared on the scene accidentally and managed to save Refan from the rogues and took him into the Ravensworth Thieves' Guild where he could protect him from Derak. Delora remained in the burning house and was assumed to have perished in the flames. A Second Life However, Delora had in fact survived the ordeal. She woke up days later in an unknown location, her body covered in bruises and scars. The last thing she remembered was Derak raping her and setting the house on fire but she didn't know what had happened to her sons. Her rescuer, a kind-looking woman named Louhi Pohjola, introduced herself to her and explained that she had saved her from the burning house just in time and that they were no longer in Remonton. She also told Delora that her sons had perished because rogues like Derak never left any survivors. Delora was devastated by the news. Not only had Omaroch disappeared likely because something must've happened to him but now their sons had perished as well. She considered meeting with Sullena, her sole remaining friend, but Louhi advised against it: the woman told Delora that a higher force had sent Derak's men and if that force learned that Delora had survived, they'd stop at nothing to finish the job which Derak had begun and not only kill Delora but Sullena and every other thief in Ravensworth who was sympathetic to her. Louhi suggested that right now the best strategy was to lie low until they'd discover who had been behind the attack. Delora didn't know what to think about her new benefactor who seemed to be a local wise woman who knew many things. Louhi spent the next few days explaining her profession as a healer and how she belonged to a Coven of Witches named Red Sun who intended to keep a balance in the world. She also mentioned that her faction had kept watch over Delora's family because they thought that the family could be the first step in the right direction: peaceful coexistence between humans and demons. Louhi also revealed that her contacts had learned who had been responsible for the crime against the family: the Clergy of Mardük whose base lay in Vulpengaard Keep in Yamato. She suggested that she and Delora travel there to uncover the clergy's secrets and perhaps find a way to put a dent to the clergy's plans so that no other innocents would be hurt. Trapped in Yamato After careful consideration, Delora agreed to follow Louhi. They travelled by boat to Yamato but were struck by a storm just as they were about to reach the shore and got separated from one another as a result as the ship and most of the passengers sunk to the bottom of the ocean. However, fate smiled on Delora that day as she was rescued by the unlikeliest of people: pirates who took her to their base in Pirates' Cove. It turned out the pirates were known as the Blue Dragons and served Pirate King Kuro Tori. The Pirate King was charmed by Delora's beauty and wit and decided to take her into his harem despite her protests. At first Delora tried to escape her captors but failed in it because of the labyrinthine reefs which would lead her astray if she tried to navigate through them. She always found herself back in Kuro Tori's arms. She eventually found out she was pregnant and deduced that the child was likely Derak's although she never told her guesses to Kuro Tori. She thought about having an abortion but ultimately couldn't go through with it because despite the child's origins, she couldn't take a life which was ultimately innocent. After all, Kareth had been a child of rape as well, and he had turned out to be a sweet child. Delora gave birth to her child whom she gave the nickname Velvet as she reminded her of one of her singing roles in her youth. Delora decided to adopt a new identity for herself to protect not only herself but her child's identity from any agents of the dark clergy in case such agents found their way to the Cove. From that moment on Delora was known as Silk as she had once been in the bardic circles in Remonton, and she became a well-loved bard among the pirates. Years passed and Delora as Silk took her daughter as her bard apprentice. She was a harsh teacher but ultimately she wanted her daughter to grow into an independent woman who could take care of herself. She also used the opportunity and closeness to the Pirate King to eavesdrop on useful pieces of information and hopefully deduce what the Clergy of Mardük was up to. She eventually came to learn of the Yamatian Invasion, the Great War and, eventually, the Cataclysm which had put an end to the reign of the gods Cardia and Mardük. She became fiercely protective of her daughter as a result. She had already lost her husband and sons, so she'd make sure no harm would come to Velvet as long as she lived. Matters would remain thus for years after the Cataclysm as she kept teaching Velvet the advanced bardic Craft. Godslayer Era Watchful Guardian Silk stood on the cliff as a lone pirate ship approached the hidden entrance to Shipwreck Cove. She sang a magical song which made the illusions covering the entrance fade as well as moved the rock blocking the path so that the ship could pass through safely. More info later. Searching the Seas The Moldy Crow helmed by Captain Uminoko Kawamoto, the Morning Star helmed by Captain Decanus Tafford, and the newly named Seastrider helmed by Captain Oscar Locke formed one of the many trios of ships sent by Kuro Tori to search for the missing cleric Unithien Greyrain and bring her back to the Cove. Silk travelled aboard the Seastrider as Oscar's guest. After two weeks of nearly fruitless search, Oscar finally summoned Marcus, Silk and Susumu to his cabin and explained his plan to bait the sea serpent with Marcus's magic blade Dusk. Despite some skepticism, the plan was put into motion and ended up working as the sea serpent was indeed drawn to the magic of the sword. Catching the easily agitated serpent was easier said than done, though, as it quickly lashed out at the ships when some pirates opened fire on it. Silk sang the Song of Calming to pacify the serpent in an effort to salvage the situation while the other crew members joined the fray. After a brief but brutal battle which left two out of three ships damaged, the serpent was temporarily subdued with Marcus standing in the beast's mouth and holding it at bay with his sword pointing upwards and ready to pierce the creature's jaw if it moved. While Oscar and Susumu went to the Moldy Crow to tend to Uminoko who had been wounded in battle, Silk remained aboard the Seastrider to keep an eye on the serpent. Although at first it seemed the plan had worked out perfectly, the serpent became extremely agitated by the time Oscar returned to ask it to let the crew retrieve Unithien, and Marcus faltered as he suddenly lost his stance. The serpent, despite being injured in battle, sensed the paladin's weakness and decided to swallow him and Dusk whole and flee. Marcus managed to toss Dusk out just before the jaws closed and the serpent dove back into the sea as it broke out of the spell that had been holding it. Silk hurried to Oscar's side, managing to warn him just in time to avoid the serpent's attack although she could do nothing but watch Marcus being taken just like Unithien had been. More info later. Fourth Age Interim Years Having survived the Catastrophe which ushered in the Fourth Age, Delora fled north. She eventually settled into the town of Alexandria in Northern Zion where she began working as a healer. She had assistance from a man she called a family friend and successfully led a peaceful life far from the reach of Andarian spies who had no knowledge of her survival. Herald of the Dawn Twenty years after moving into Alexandria, Delora found the unconscious Farah Sand in her garden and took her into her home to nurture her back to health. She guessed that the young woman was more than she appeared based on the weapons she had been carrying, but she did not pry when Farah awoke. She instead offered the woman a healing mixture of herbs and, after a brief conversation during which the two introduced one another, invited Farah to the kitchen. Aliases and Nicknames ; Silk : A nickname Delora adopted after she ended up living among the Blue Dragon pirates. She uses this name as her haimyō, or haiku pen name, a tradition of using aliases among bards in Yamato, which goes back to her career as a prima donna in Remonian music circles. Appearance A beautiful, aged woman with blond, slightly greying hair clad in pale green clothes. Her eyes have turned cold from the hardships in her life but she still has the artistic passion showing in them every now and then. Personality and Traits Originally an ambitious and cheerful young woman, the harsh years in the mercy of several men have turned her more sour and jaded. She's fiercely protective of her daughter and has a sharp tongue which can cut deeper with words than any blade can. Despite her cold exterior, however, she occasionally appear kind although it's not a side often seen of her nowadays. Powers and Abilities She's a skilled singer and is knowledgeable about bardic magic although age is slowly showing up in her voice. She can also defend herself and is a learned user of twin daggers from the years she spent adventuring with her husband. Relationships Jonathan Ferron During their adventures together, Ferron warmed up to Delora and saw her as a surrogate mother of sorts in place of the mother he had lost recently. Delora likewise cared for young Ferron and helped him harness his innate magic, which Ferron would later put to good use. The revelation that his hated enemies Refan and Kareth were sons of Delora and Omaroch, the people he had cared for and seen as parental figures, and that Delora is still alive, has made Ferron conflicted. Kareth d'Zarnagon Delora cared for her eldest son Kareth a great deal and found comfort in his presence when Omaroch had to leave the family. Kareth swore to do his utmost to protect her and the rest of the family to the best of his ability and even tried to defend Delora from attackers during the assault on their home but in vain. Delora believes that both of her sons have perished and carries that pain but also the few happy memories she still has within her, keeping them as a reminder of not letting the same fate befall her daughter. Omaroch d'Zarnagon At first Omaroch saw Delora only as a means to please himself, and he brutally raped her. The two had a strained relationship at first until they warmed up to one another and Delora came to understand the demon way of thinking. She helped Omaroch see things from a new perspective and eventually reconciled with him. She believes Omaroch to have perished and is saddened by the losses in her life. Oscar Locke Delora, as Silk, accompanied Oscar on the quest for Unithien. Although she has voiced her concerns every now and then, she doesn't challenge Oscar in decision-making unless she feels she can offer him counsel. The two show respect to each other and have remained on good terms. Refan d'Zarnagon Delora took care of her youngest son Refan, delighting in watching him grow and show the more impulsive characteristics of Omaroch. To Refan his mom was everything: the wisest and kindest soul he knew, and a safe home to return to which he found in her arms. However, the assault on their home put an end to this relatively peaceful time and got them all separated. Delora believes that both of her sons have perished and carries that pain but also the few happy memories she still has within her, keeping them as a reminder of not letting the same fate befall her daughter. Velvet Silk and Velvet have a master-apprentice relationship. They often butt heads about what is "decent" for a bard to do as Velvet is more free-spirited and experimental than her more traditional mentor. Despite this they do care for each other but have recently begun drifting apart due to their different views on life. See also *Blue Dragon *Darkness Within *Derak *House of Veer *House of Zarnagon *Jonathan Ferron *Kuro Tori *Louhi Pohjola *Oscar Locke *Rusokan and Abseria *Sullena Category:Blue Dragon Category:Characters from Remon Category:Characters from Zion Category:Clergy of Cardia Category:Fourth Age characters Category:House of Veer Category:House of Zarnagon Category:Humans Category:Third Age characters